


Midnight at the Nookie Motel

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Playing With Fire [5]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: 33.1, F/M, Meteor infections, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Hang on, you're telling me Lex Luthor... experiments... on people?" He took one look at her and turned on the lamp beside the bed. He saw the intense fear and loathing in her eyes: it was the scariest thing he had ever seen before. "Did he do this?" he growled in a hard voice."Yes," she admitted in a whisper, dropping her gaze.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Playing With Fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725595
Kudos: 1





	Midnight at the Nookie Motel

Sam flipped through the channels, bored out of his mind. He, Dean, and Chloe had been holed up in a ratty motel for the last two weeks, researching a string of strange occurrences in a small town. He personally thought the ghost sightings and "demonic" activity were merely hoaxes, but Dean had insisted they check into this. It might be the Demon, he said. It could be some malevolent spirit or ghost....

Or it could be the fact that Dean was so antsy to be out of a hotel room and hunting again, he was more than willing to go after anything that sounded strange.

Yeah, it was probably the latter, Sam thought, clicking the remote quickly through channels, automatically stopping when he saw a man and woman going at it like bunnies. His eyes glued to the TV, his body slightly aroused, he wondered where Chloe had gone.

She unlocked the door with her keycard as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake him if he'd managed to fall asleep. They both knew this whole situation was a hoax. Dean was simply going stir-crazy being on lockdown.

She was surprised to find Sam not only awake, but very engrossed in whatever was on television. Glancing at the screen to see what had his attention, she had to stop herself from laughing when she realized what he was watching.

So engrossed, in fact, he didn't even notice her presence. A smirk on her face, she slowly moved to stand behind him, dropping a kiss against the back of his neck. "Boo," she whispered in his ear.

Dropping the remote, Sam shot off the bed and turned around, nearly knocking her down with his tall frame. "Son of a bitch," he growled, looking down at her. "Nearly gave me a heart attack." His hazel eyes connected with her amused green ones and wondered what was so funny. Then he heard the cheesy porn music in the background and swore inwardly.

Chloe smirked at him. "I'm surprised you noticed I was here."

He colored a little. "Oh, that," he replied, glancing at the television. The woman was straddling the man, riding him like a pro, making incredibly fake noises. "Old habit." He grinned and pulled her close to him.

"So this is a regular thing for you?" She bit back a grin of amusement as she hugged him back.

"Only when I'm bored," he replied, pulling her over towards the bed and sitting her on his lap. He lightly ground his arousal into her ass and heard her moan. His arms went around her body, pulling her back to his chest.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows at the sight on the screen. "Well that looks uncomfortable."

The sound of her voice over the canned moaning of the porn flick made him hard for her. His lips brushed the nape of her neck while his hands began to roam under her shirt. "Would it be?" he asked absently, lost in her vanilla scented skin.

She bit her lower lip as his hands rose up to cup her breasts through her bra. "Only one way to find out," she murmured.

He chuckled as her hips squirmed against his cock. "You taking tips from a porn star, now?" he whispered, flicking her nipples with his thumbs in a slow, rhythmic action.

She groaned softly. "Maybe," she responded, rocking against him lightly.

Sam slipped her shirt over her head, tackling her bra from the back. It slid off without and trouble. "I need to do this more often," he muttered, hands returning to caress her naked breasts while he traced patterns with his tongue along her back. She tasted like vanilla, his favorite flavor.

She whimpered softly as his fingers teased her nipples into aching points. "I so agree."

Groaning, he ground his cock into her again, feeling her shudder against him. Her head fell back on his shoulder, giving him a wonderful view of her body. "So what do you want to do?" he rasped into her ear.

A smile tugged at her lips. "I don't think you really need to ask that question, Sam."

Groaning softly in her ear, he listened to the moaning on the television and whispered, "Show me what you wanna do to me." His hands squeezed her breasts slightly, emphasizing his words.

She whimpered softly then slowly slid her hand between them, pressing it against his denim-encased cock and squeezing. "For one...you're wearing too many clothes."

"Ahhh... then you need to... Chloe..." he moaned, pushing himself into her hand. "Get these clothes off me." He lay back on the bed, a seductive smile on his face.

Smirking, she moved so she was straddling him, leaning down and kissing him as she rocked her hips against him. Then she slowly sat up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing the material aside and sliding her hands down his bare chest.

Sam looked up at her, the light from the TV shining against her skin, making her look luminescent. Her hair shone like an angel's, though the way she was touching him was anything but innocent. He ground against her, insistent to be freed from his jeans, hands going to stroke her breasts and sides. Trying to speak, nothing came out but a heavy sigh of frustration and a moan.

Chloe smiled at his inarticulate response and slowly moved down his body, undoing the button on his jeans and drawing down the zipper. She slid her hand down the front of his boxers, stroking him slowly, lightly.

His body jerked in response to her caresses. "Dammit," he groaned, his voice in tune with the mating sounds on the TV. What he wanted more than that, though, was her voice. Hearing her low sexual voice when she was as turned on as he felt at this moment. "Talk to me," he groaned, feeling the pre-cum leaking out of his slit as she stroked his tip and freed his cock from his boxers.

"What would you like me to talk about?" she teased seductively, leaning down and kissing his stomach as she continued to stroke his cock.

"Anything," he ground, his hips moving with her hand. "Because when I get my hands on you, you're gonna moan." His mouth was open, eyes closed, hands seeking to touch her.

"Wow, we are self confident, aren't we?" she said with a grin, leaning down and sliding her tongue along his torso up to his collarbone. "You really think you need porn to get off, Sam?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

He bit back a whimper, having a difficult time getting the words out as she continued to pump his cock. "Used to," he muttered, hands grabbing her hair and pulling her lips to his. "Haven't needed it lately..." He bit her lower lip before kissing her, licking her lower lip.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring slowly. "How do you want me?" she whispered against his lips.

How didn't he? he thought briefly, grabbing her hips in frustration. "Naked," he muttered, grabbing the fly of her jeans as his lips nipped at hers, tugging them off her body as far as he could.

That wasn't exactly what she'd meant, but it was a start. Rising off him and standing above him on the bed, she slowly pulled her jeans the rest of the way off, kicking them onto the floor and smirking down at him.

Running his hands up her naked legs, he never got tired of the fact that she didn't wear panties. He smirked seductively and reached for her. "I want you riding me," he rasped. "Hard and fast. I know you want it."

Chloe licked her lips and pulled a condom from the box on the nightstand, rolling it over him quickly. Then she lowered herself onto him slowly, sliding her fingers through his.

Sam nearly laughed in pleasure when she put his arms over his head, keeping their hands clasped together as she began to move, lifting herself until only his tip stayed in her before sliding down again. He groaned, in pain. "Faster," he demanded.

Biting down on her lower lip, she increased the pace, rocking against him more quickly.

"Yes," he moaned, steadying her hips with his hands. He opened an eye and looked at her, trying to hold in her own voice. "No, Chloe," he panted. "Let it out. I wanna hear you come." His hips thrust upward into her, filling her completely repeatedly as they moved together.

She whimpered at the pressure inside her that was rapidly building, angling her hips slightly different to take him farther within her. "Please..."

God, she felt good above him, he thought, following her pace as they neared their mutual climax. He took a hand and slipped a finger between them, stroking her clit as she moved, moaning in relief when she pounded onto him harder and faster, his touch seemingly igniting a fire within her body as she called out his name loudly. "Yeah, that's it," he whispered, waves of sensation moving through him.

She cried out as Sam thrust hard up into her at the same time she ground down against him, her body exploding with pleasure as she nearly collapsed on top of him.

Sam cried out, his voice sounding disjointed from the rest of his body as he emptied his body, climaxing so hard some of his cum leaked out of the condom. "Chloe," he moaned, shudders of pleasure surging through his body as he fought for breath. When she finally began to cool, she fell against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She shuddered, pressing a kiss to his collarbone and groaning softly. "God."

Breathing heavily, he whispered, "You can say that again." Kissing the top of her head, he vaguely heard the moans of the man and woman fucking on television and knew he'd never need porn to get off. Not when Chloe knew just how to touch him and turn him on.

She lay against him quietly, her eyes closed. "You haven't asked," she whispered.

He moved between them and pulled the used condom off her, casting it in the trashcan he had put next to the bed so he didn't have to leave her. "Ask what?" he asked, cocking a confused eyebrow at her.

Chloe let out a breath. "What kind of trouble I'm in. Why I came with you."

Sighing contentedly, he stroked her hair. "I figured... you'd tell me when you were ready to." He looked down at her. "So why did you decide to come with me? Aside from the mind-blowing sex?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Because I love you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Sam thought his body harden at her words. He picked her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You do?" he whispered. "Really?" He couldn't help the doubt that crept into his voice. Though he loved her and had told her, he doubted he could ever win her heart.

"Sam, I've loved you for a long time now," she said softly.

He sat up and pulled her with him, cuddling her in his arms in a tender embrace. "How come you didn't say something when...?" He shook his head and looked away. How could she tell him how she felt when he was only just recently evil?

Chloe rested her head against his collarbone. "I guess...I was so surprised that you actually felt the same way, I didn't...know how to say it," she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I love you?" he asked honestly. "You're beautiful, intelligent, witty. I've never seen Dean be put in his place like you seem to do on a regular basis." His lips quirked in a smile. "You're one in a million, Chloe Sullivan." He brushed her still damp out of her face.

She bit her lip and slowly pulled away to look at him, her eyes filled with worry. She wondered if he'd still feel the same in a few minutes. "Sam, there's something you don't know," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, gazing intently at her. She looked scared, to be honest. Scared and uncertain. "What is it?"

Swallowing hard, she looked down, trembling slightly. "Remember how I told you about...Smallville? The meteor rocks?"

"Yeah." His hands rubbed her arms, trying to control the tremors than ran through her body.

"I'm meteor-infected," she said, her voice barely audible.

"Meteor-infected?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. His hands rested on her hips, lightly squeezing to comfort her. "What does that mean?"

Chloe drew in a breath to try and calm her nerves. "It means...one day I'm going to wake up and be someone else."

Sam smiled gently, moving a hand to cup her cheek lovingly. "That's okay," he whispered solemnly, "because the same thing's going to happen to me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

His hands dropped, as well as his gaze. "I don't know, Chloe. I just.... I'm special, and this demon Dean and I have been hunting all our lives? It says it has plans for me. I just don't know what exactly." He couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm a freak."

She was quiet for a moment. "So am I. I guess we'll just...be freaks together."

A wicked light entered his eyes and looked at her. "I'd say the way you just rode me? I knew you were a freak." Leaning into her, he kissed her softly.

Chloe chuckled softly against his mouth. "Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Pulling back from her, Sam grinned wickedly. "Is it?" he whispered, rubbing her arms lightly. "What else you got up your sleeve?"

"Hmm, can't show you all my cards at once, Sam. Some things you'll have to wait and see about."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As much as he couldn't wait to see what other games she had in mind, he knew one thing was more important. The brightness of the TV caught his attention briefly, but only because his face happened to be turned towards it. Smirking, he reached for the remote and clicked the porn off.

Chloe lifted her head from his chest as the room suddenly grew dark and silent. "What are you doing?"

He smiled broadly, knowing she couldn't see his eyes sparkle with the love he suddenly felt for her. "Why watch porn when I have you?" he whispered, leaning into her ear and biting the lobe gently.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Glad you find an actual warm body more interesting," she teased.

"Especially when that warm body's yours." His hand slid from her arm, brushing the tender spot on her shoulder, where a healing wound was. It was the only mar on her perfect skin. "Where'd this come from?" he asked, his eyes shifting to peer into the darkness at it.

She swallowed hard. "Lex Luthor," she whispered.

Sam glanced back at her face, hidden in shadow. "Lex Luthor... as in LuthorCorp?" He'd run across the name in his research and travels, though he had never given much thought to what they were about.

"The one and only," Chloe murmured, closing her eyes. She swallowed hard and let out a slow breath. "Lex...found out that I'm one of them. He uh...has this facility called 33.1. They do tests on people who are infected."

"Hang on, you're telling me Lex Luthor... experiments... on people?" He took one look at her and turned on the lamp beside the bed. He saw the intense fear and loathing in her eyes: it was the scariest thing he had ever seen before. "Did he do this?" he growled in a hard voice.

"Yes," she admitted in a whisper, dropping her gaze.

Anger shook his body, though he kept it inside. Grasping her chin in his hand, he gently pulled her face up to his and kissed her gently. "No one's going to hurt you again," he whispered against her mouth. His kisses were tender and slow, comforting her even as he felt his body aroused for her again.

"That's the funny part. I don't know what they did to me."

"Do you want to know?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know," she whispered.

Not knowing what else to say, Sam pressed her face to his chest and breathed in deeply. "So you're a freak. Like I said, I am, too. And if you want to remember what happened, I'll do whatever I can to help you. I promise."

"I love you," she whispered against his collarbone.

He smiled faintly, savoring the words for a moment. "I love you, too," he replied quietly, holding her tightly. He silently vowed to protect her, no matter the cost. And if he turned darkside, as he put it once, he'd make sure Dean looked after her.


End file.
